


The Picture of Sophisticated Grace

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Bulges, Creampie, Cumplay, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa (Disney), Romance, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: [Frozen] For months Anna has been letting the guards gangbang her as a way of saying thanks for protecting the castle. Now it's time to bring her older sister in on the fun!





	1. Chapter 1

The Picture of Sophisticated Grace  
-By Drace Domino

“Aren’t you excited?!” Anna was practically bubbling over with glee, bouncing behind her sister and slapping her hands against her shoulders. She tightened her grip and just kept pushing Elsa forward, making sure that her older sister didn’t deviate from their path towards the guest quarters. “This is going to be so much fun, Elsa! I’ve always wanted you to join me on Arendelle’s National Guard Appreciate Da-”

“That’s not a thing, Anna.” Elsa murmured, nervously fidgeting even as she walked forward. It was a good thing Anna was behind her shoving her ahead, otherwise she would’ve already spun around and run by now. “And if it was, we wouldn’t have it every week…”

“Sure we would!” Anna giggled and pressed even closer, sliding her cheek alongside the other woman’s. She stretched one hand out past their vision and made a dynamic sweeping gesture with it, just as her voice dropped into a tone that was bold, brave, and downright royal. “Noble guards of Arendelle Castle! You risk your lives daily to ensure the protection of the royal family - that’s us, you know - and tonight you get to enjoy the rewards of your selfless service!” It sounded good in theory; the guards did indeed risk their lives to protect them, and they deserved to be compensated in glorious fashion.

Granted, Elsa would’ve probably looked towards giving them a raise instead of letting them gangbang her younger sister, but...well, she didn’t even find out about it until Anna had already been doing it for three damn months. It was a lesson to the queen about the importance of getting out of her room from time to time, if she would’ve been more proactive she would’ve discovered the fact that the guards were running a weekly train on her sister much earlier. Once she had figured it out; however, her options were limited.

Fire the guards who were doing it? Lock Anna in a chastity belt? Hire a whole new, separate set of guards and tell them to stop Anna from fucking everyone?! None of those things sounded like even a remotely worthwhile solution, and it left Elsa with just one option. If she couldn’t stop Anna’s new guard reward program, she would just have to join in and share the burden with her sister.

It was easier said than done, of course, and Elsa realized as much with every trembling step on nervous, wobbly knees. The two women were wearing their typical royal dresses with long tails that fell down around their ankles, not to mention tight fitting bodices that gripped across their slender and attractive frames. More than a few times Elsa had nearly tripped over the lace flowing from underneath the edge of her dress, but Anna had been there every time to catch her and keep pushing her forward. As they neared the large door leading to the guest quarters Anna once more spoke up, doing very little to diminish Elsa’s nervousness as she spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

“Here we are, Elsa…” She beamed, and tightened her hands across her sister’s shoulders. “I told everyone you’d be coming tonight. They’re all really looking forward to it! Hehe, I even heard one of them talking about how he was planning to--well, you’ll see!”

“Anna, I’m starting to have second thou-”

“Here we gooooooo!” Anna kicked her heels hard to the ground and rushed forward, charging ahead towards the door as she pushed at her sister’s shoulders. If Elsa wouldn’t of grabbed the doorknob at the last second she would’ve gotten slammed right into the door, but from pure reflex she twisted the knob to ensure the two would burst into the room in dynamic fashion. As soon as they arrived Elsa was assaulted with all of the sights she had been promised; a sea of more than a dozen of their finest and fittest guards. Handsome men of all shades of color sat there waiting for them, and most of them had already taken the liberty of stripping down to their underclothes. As the two fully dressed young women charged into the room they all turned a head to look at them, and the silence was broken by Anna’s enthusiastic call.

“Hey guys!” She waved wildly, giggling as she pressed in close against her sister. “As the royal guard, it’s your job to make sure Elsa and myself don’t get stabbed. Though tonight, it’s your job to stab us! W...With...with cock.” She pursed her lips, idly tapping her chin as she scrutinized her own words. “...that sounded more clever in my head. Oh well, let’s get to it!”

Cheers from the guest room filled the halls of the castle, not to mention the overwhelmed senses of poor, nervous Queen Elsa.

\---

As the guards moved in to surround the two girls, the reactions they gave couldn’t of been more different. Anna practically threw herself into a swarm of men that started to approach her, giggling as they immediately began pulling her dress up and over her head. It didn’t take long for her to be stripped down to a pair of dark nylons that stretched to the center of her thighs and a pair of short gloves, fully exposed before her older sister. Elsa just watched in utter shock as Anna was handled by five different men right in front of her, sitting her tiny little rear atop their palms and letting them spread her legs to fondle her. For the moment Anna wasn’t paying her sister any mind - she was far too busy and merry with leaning up to kiss some of the girls full on the mouth while fingers probed at her tender pussy and grasped at her breasts. She was clearly having a ball right from the very start, and it was so distracted to Elsa that she almost didn’t hear the sound of the other guards approaching her from behind.

When their hands landed across their queen’s body she nearly snapped and ordered them to stand down, but her voice was frozen in her throat. She simply looked back over her shoulder and gave a nervous swallow at the towering figures behind her; each man a perfect specimen of their country’s strength and carved with handsome features. Strong grips held on her shoulders in a fashion that was both comforting and just a bit threatening; as if they were promising to drag her into the same sort of giggling pleasure Anna was experiencing.

“So, your majesty, are you ready?” The lead guard asked up with a smile, tightening his grip further on the queen’s shoulders. “We won’t proceed without your permission, your highness.”

There was a moment of hesitation as Elsa thought about it, and she nibbled her bottom lip as she gave one last thought to fleeing right out the door. Before she had a chance to speak she was distracted by the sound of intense giggling from across the room, and her eyes darted over to see that Anna was already being enjoyed. Her younger sister was bent over onto her hands and knees with two cocks dangling in front of her face and a third pressed deep in her mouth, all while one of the beefier guards was rutting into her from behind. It hadn’t taken long; apparently, and all of the men surrounding Princess Anna were clearly enjoying her company. Elsa took a long moment to study the scene, from the swaying of her sister’s braids to the smile on her face, and finally she looked back to her own prospective partners and gave a simple nod.

“I am ready.” She offered simply, sounding as regal as she possibly could considering the circumstances. “Let us begin.” Her confidence shattered rather quickly as the swarm descended upon her, but by then it was too late. Queen Elsa was joining the fun with her sister, and there was no stopping it now. Her elegant dress was removed in just as rapid a fashion as Anna’s own, and soon the lacy and beautiful garments lay completely discarded on the floor. Elsa had worn an under outfit nearly matching Anna’s; though where the younger girl’s stockings and gloves were dark Elsa’s were a vibrant, pure white. Neither girl had worn anything underneath since they knew what was in store for them, and sure enough the boys seemed to appreciate their consideration. Elsa gasped as she was snatched up into the air much like Anna had been a few moments earlier, and in quick and decisive fashion she was educated in all of the things Anna had been enjoying.

Before she had a chance to properly cry out in protest she knew what cock tasted like; slapped there right on her tongue and forcefully shoved down into her throat. While she was facefucked her breasts were teased and slapped by the calloused fingers of powerful hands, and the same sort of fierce grip was holding her upright as the men moved her into position. She was laying flat on her back on a sea of powerful hands; mouth shifted between two separate thick cocks she could barely wrap her lips around, and her legs were spread for the first guard to arrive. The man that was lucky enough to fuck the queen first, to claim her virginity and indoctrinate her to the party that took place every week.

“Your majesty,” He began simply, sweetly, and flashed her a dashing smile. A smile she couldn’t return since her lips were already drawn tight around a cock. “I just want to say it is an absolute honor to serve you and Princess Anna.” And with that, he slapped his prick on top of Elsa’s raw, sensitive hood, and moved to push himself inside.

Elsa’s eyes went crossed as her virginity was slowly claimed, her toes curling within her nylons and her scream ringing around one of the cocks offered to her mouth. It was a swift and relatively painless affair as she was penetrated, and her virginity was dismissed from her thoughts as easily as a forgettable breakfast. It would be a footnote in Queen Elsa’s history, because she was a truly inspiring leader. People could read of previous queens that had lost their virginity on their wedding night to some wealthy but witless noble, but when it came to Queen Elsa?! The loss of her virginity was overshadowed by the fact that she was a willing participant in a gangbang right in front of her own younger sister.

The willingness was building, too. As soon as a thick and meaty length was squeezed into Elsa’s pussy she started to rock back into it, trusting in Anna’s words that sex was one of the biggest delights she had ever known. Sure enough those motions didn’t take very long to get the queen excited, and soon she was bumping her hips quicker and quicker and even wrapping her thighs up and around her guard’s waist. She could still feel a dozen hands moving up and down her breasts or teasing along her snowy white nylons, and when she wanted to speak she had to forcibly pull her lips off of a stiff prick with ribbons of spit still bouncing back to their origin point with every word.

“Anna...Anna!” She called out, her eyes scanning the room for her younger sister. “Anna, you were right! This...This is really fun!”

“I told you!” Anna giggled and popped her head out from a mass of flesh. Her face was already marked with cum; a few streaks of white that cut across her blushing features. “Boys, bring me closer to her, please?! I want to see my big, important sister take big, important cocks!”

Before long the two sisters were near enough to see how much fun the other was having, from the cum streaks on Anna’s face to the fact that Elsa’s nipples were already stiff and sensitive from all the attention. It was the first time the two sisters had seen each other naked and yet there was no fear in either one of them as they were laid side by side on the large guest bed, each one giggling with their own enthusiastic smiles. Anna was having the time of her life in the midst of one of her favorite weekly activities, and though Elsa was still riddled with nervous goosebumps her own excitement for the event was undeniable. As soon as they were laid side by side the two girls moved their hands together to interlock their fingers, squeezing each other in sisterly affection before the boys approached.

“Anna, I’m a little scared, but...I know you’re here with me.” Elsa admitted, her blush heavy across her cheeks...and a cock casually slapping back and forth on her forehead. Anna merely beamed at her sister, and brought her hand up to give it a tiny, protective kiss across the top of her knuckles.

“It’s okay, Elsa, I’ll be right here the entire time!” It was an oddly comforting statement coming from her younger sister, and yet Elsa felt immediately more relaxed. The two girls gave one last look to each other before they were suddenly surrounded again, and the gangbang of the two royal ladies of Arendelle went into full pace. Before Elsa and Anna knew it the two adorable young women were surrounded by cocks looking to get treated, and their bodies were wrapped up in a delightful tangle of flesh as they were offered all sorts of lewd pleasures. Anna was greedily slurping on every dick she could reach with her tongue while Elsa was quickly throated by a man kneeling near the top of her head; tilting her head back just enough so that he could shove himself forward and slap his sack over her eyes.

As the two royal ladies were filled with the flavor of Arendelle dick their pussies were similarly claimed; Elsa’s recently deflowered sex already stretched around a new member while Anna’s own was serviced by a particularly thick, dark length. While the men of the royal guard fucked the pair no one gave a second thought to pulling out before their climax, and every time they unleashed their spunk it was deposited squarely in the hole that had earned it. Anna was gulping down mouthfuls of cum while her pussy was thoroughly flooded, and when Elsa’s pussy successfully milked her first cock the man throating her started to squirt squarely down into her throat. It left her coughing and laughing at the same time, her cheeks blushing a vibrant red underneath the glaze of cream.

The two sisters were well-used that night, their pussies fucked raw and wet while they were enthusiastically offered dick after dick to suck. Anna had even invited a few of her favorite guards into her ass, and Elsa watched with fascination as her younger sister easily managed three men at the same time. One in each hole was a perfect fit for the snappy younger woman, and when they had all filled her at roughly the same time she was left dripping with cream all over the sheets. When Anna turned back to look at her sister she had a whopping mouthful of cum, trying her best to hold it all in as she giggled.

“Hey Elshhha~” She laughed, with cum oozing from the corners of her mouth. “~itsh like when I put too many marshmellowsh in my coc--mmph!”

All of the guards cheered as Elsa suddenly darted forward, wrapping her arms around her younger sister’s shoulders and crashing their lips together. All of the men there stood in relative shock at what they were seeing; watching as the two girls pressed their naked bodies together and wove their tongues back and forth amidst a sea of sticky white cum. The longer they kissed the more intimate Elsa became with her sister, slowly slipping her body in place across Anna’s own and letting their curves align. Soon their breasts were pressed tenderly against one another and one of Anna’s thighs moved up to slide across Elsa’s slit; when it did so some of the cum leaking from the older girl’s entrance leaked out and glazed across the silky dark nylons her sister was wearing. The two girls groaned as they continued to kiss and drink at the shared mouthful of cum, fully giving in to yet another glimpse of debased delight.

“Mmmph...Elsha…” Anna’s mouth was no less full even after the kiss with her sister’s tongue still managing to muffle her words. Her fingers grazed down the other woman’s shoulders and back, pressing her down and squeezing them in a little tighter. “Elsha...love you sho much…”

Elsa herself was blushing tremendously at what she had just done, though there were no regrets. If nothing else the heat that was rising through her thighs thanks to the press of Anna’s leg was enough of a confirmation that she had done the right thing, and when she heard her sister’s voice she slowly started to peel her lips away. Ribbons of sticky white cum connected the lips of the two siblings as Elsa leaned back, and her hands tightened around the younger girl’s shoulders while she spoke in a mature and sisterly tone.

“Anna, I love you too.” She promised with a smile and a blush, before moving one finger forward to squeeze it at Anna’s lips. “And I have an idea, sweetheart. Just lay still for a minute. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try.” Anna giggled with a smile, already fidgeting a little. As simple a request as it was, it almost sounded difficult to fulfill considering their situation. Lay still when she was surrounded by thick, eager cocks and her own horny sister? It was definitely going to be harder than it sounded! Elsa seemed to understand as much so she leaned in to press one more kiss against Anna’s lips; a soft and tender one just at the corner where a bit of cum had been collected. After she slurped that tasty white treat from her sister’s flesh Elsa leaned up and turned to address the men in the room, smirking as she gazed at all of their guards.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show.” She chuckled, even though the answer to that was apparent on the stiff nature of every last cock in the room. “We’ll show you even more if you do me a favor.”

“What is it, your highness?!” One of the younger guards spoke up, eager to please her for the chance at seeing more between their rulers. “We are always and forever at your command!”

“That’s good to know.” Elsa grinned, and her fingers slinked down to walk across her sister’s bare belly. Anna was already fidgeting underneath that teasing touch, and when Elsa spoke up again she fully realized just what her sister had in mind. It made her whimper from her spot on the bed, body tightening up and nethers tingling with even deeper arousal. “For now, I want you all to step forward...and cum on my sister.”

It was a simple command, although a unique one to hear from their queen. The guards came forward in groups as they went to fulfill their queen’s command, bringing themselves up and kneeling alongside the prone Anna. Elsa merely smirked with that mature and confident grin of hers as she sat near Anna’s feet, watching her younger sister in utter fascination as their guards got to work. It was a bit of sweet torture for poor Anna; left to lay there with her arms at her sides while the guards she lusted for so much jerked their cocks just above her chest. Still her nipples were stiff and excited and her flesh was remarkably tender; so much so that when the first streak of hot cum landed across her body she gave a squeaking noise of pure delight. Her chest was painted with a few marks of cum as one guard hit his peak, and then shortly after another one came across her belly with a streak that crossed right over her belly button. Then came a third, and a fourth, and a fifth, all of them lining up their loads to splatter against Anna’s chest and stomach.

“Oh...oh myyyyy goodness…” Anna moaned openly as she rolled her head back into the pillow, thighs tightening and rubbing against one another. With the sixth guard moving forward she was still fighting the urge to lunge ahead and suck on his dick, but she knew that if she restrained herself she’d get even more body paint in the form of hot white cum. When she was about to voice her own building pleasure she was suddenly caught off guard by another bit of contact, her eyes snapping open as she looked down to her own lap. “Elsa! What are you--”

“This was your idea, Anna.” Elsa practically purred as she slid her fingers in between her sister’s thighs, two digits working to pet her tender pussy. “I’m just showing our guards how much Arendelle appreciates them…”

The proof was right there, painted across Anna’s naked body. Every guard in the room stepped up to jerk off on her breasts or her belly, slapping his cock rapidly back and forth to drain his load over her pretty flesh. It didn’t take long before there was more white visible than flesh in between her navel and her neck, and the young woman was little more than a writhing, cream covered treat as it happened. Elsa’s fingers were teasing and undeniably sinful as they slipped inside of Anna’s pussy to continue petting her pleasure, though they were practically chaste in comparison to what she was about to do. The queen delighted in watching her beloved sister get covered in well over a dozen loads, and when the final man unleashed his cum across her belly Elsa finally put forward with her next step.

“Keep lying still, Anna.” She whispered, just as she plucked her fingers from Anna’s pussy. “Just keep laying still...and let me thank you for bringing me here tonight.”

She gave Anna the first sample of what was about to come by pulling her fingers up into the air, showcasing how fingering Anna’s pussy had coated them in the swirled, mixed cum of all of their guards. With her tongue trailing out the queen slurped that cum from the tip of her fingers, and after pulling her tongue satisfyingly back into her mouth she cast her hungry gaze down on Anan’s icing-covered body. Her smirk said it all, and soon she began to work.

In that moment, Queen Elsa had full control of the room. She proved that even an inexperienced member of the royal family could accomplish great things, and every guard was left utterly captivated as she lowered herself to get to work. Her lips began to kiss across Anna’s belly, one hand moving back to keep her hair out of the way so she could properly work. Slurping noises filled the room, Anna’s whimpers grew even louder, and even the guards on the sideline couldn’t hold back their utter amazement.

“...this...this is…”

“...amazing…”

They spoke in hushed and reverent tones as Queen Elsa started to clean the cum off of her naked sister’s body, each one of them reaffirming their loyalty to their rulers right there. As the older blonde girl slurped the inches of cum from Anna’s flesh each of their cocks started to quickly stand back up to full attention, a natural response considering the show before them. Anna was left a fidgeting and whimpering mass of pleasure as Elsa worked, her body marked with goosebumps and shivers as she felt that tongue and those lips caress her flesh. The cum from her belly was cleaned up in long slurps from Elsa’s lips, and every time she brought a hefty mouthful inside the older woman tightened her throat to greedily swallow it down. When she neared her sister’s belly button she teased the outer rim of it with her tongue before pressing it flat and giving her one wide slurp straight up the middle. The entire time Anna was left frozen in arousal, and Elsa said absolutely nothing as she worked. After all, her mouth was far too busy.

She took great care in slurping the cum from Anna’s sides, from licking it away from the curve of her breasts, from gobbling down every bit of cream clinging to her nipples. She licked it from the slope of her shoulders and the divot between her neck and breasts, and with a giggling bit of delight sucked a thick line of seed that had shot straight in between her sister’s small but lovely tits. When she finally pulled herself up Elsa had a full belly that equated to well over a dozen man’s cum, and her lips were smeared with a sticky nectar. Still she smiled, and when she gave a satisfied sigh from the completion of her task all the guards cheered once more.

“Oh...oh my gosh, Elsa, that was...that was…” Anna twitched, shivered, and sat up to embrace her sister. She had nearly cum herself several times during Elsa’s display of slutty delight, and now she buried her arms around her sister’s shoulders while she blubbered against her throat. It was a sticky hold considering what her chest had just gone through, but that only made it more intimate as their flesh nestled together. “Elsa, that was amazing, I…mmm…”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, dear.” Elsa purred, and pressed her lips fondly to her sister’s forehead again. “Would you like to keep going?”

Anna, despite being the one that started it all, was trembling in raw pleasure as she looked back to the line of guards watching her with full expectations. Not for a second did she consider sending them away, and her wide and cheerful smile was enough to tell them so. She lifted a hand into the air and gave a loud cheer, giggling once more as the men surrounded the two sisters once more.

“C’mon, guys!” She laughed, her body more sensitive and raw than it had ever been. “Don’t stop now, we’re just getting started!”

\---

The spectacle that the guards had all just witnessed was little more than a precursor to the filthy things that followed between the royal sisters. After that display of pure unbridled lust between the two girls they didn’t stray far from each other’s side, even as they were surrounded by horny men eager to fuck them again and again. The two were giggling and gazing at each other even as they both throated another pair of stiff lengths, and their hands were sometimes intertwined around a throbbing member that they both jerked at the same time. When their pussies were penetrated once more each girl felt even tighter and more thrilling now that their respective sister was nearby, and it was clear that the gangbang of the royal sisters had entered into a whole new level of depravity. The last barrier left between the group that night had finally come crashing down, and it opened up a world of possibilities.

Possibilities like Anna and Elsa desperately kissing as they were both fucked from behind at opposite edges of the bed. Possibilities like the two girls both servicing a particularly stiff, dark cock at the same time with their mouths, letting webs of spit connect their lips as they sucked it up and down. Possibilities like Anna resting into Elsa’s arms as she was steadily fucked from above, calling out joyfully as a thick, throbbing prick was drilled into her tender, raw pussy. With the two young women fully enamoured with each other as much as they were with all of the cocks offered up to them, the party stretched out even further than anyone had expected. The two never strayed far even as they were both rolled over onto their hands and knees and fucked side by side, each one smiling as a man arrived near their faces in order to properly spitroast them. Both Anna and Elsa were penetrated in their mouths and pussies at the same time, and while they were steadily fucked from both ends they each brought a hand over to intertwine fingers with their respective sister. It was a family bonding experience if there ever was one, and the royal sisters utterly threw themselves into it.

The two women continued to get used by that swarm of men, moaning and gasping and giggling as their holes were fucked and filled. They both had several thrashing orgasms when their pussies were crested around thick and throbbing cock, and they continually dripped their cream along the frame of their sexy and sheer nylons. On more than one occasion they slurped the cum from each other’s gloved fingers or even along an exposed calf, but it was Anna who had taken the next step and doing something truly bold. After all, it was Elsa that had first broke the boundary of kissing between them, and now it was her younger sister’s turn to push the envelope even further.

It was just after several of the best guards had finished fucking Elsa again; each one taking turns rutting into her while she laid on her back. Elsa had been moaning the entire time while she was hammered away by their massive members, and by the time the fourth man pulled out her pussy was clearly overflowing with cum. It drooled down her thighs, shivered down the sides of her pussy and even pooled at the sheets below. She was twitching and raw; a sensitive and sweet thing that was still shivering from the pleasures that were overwhelming her. Anna, overtaken by lust of her own, swept forward and buried her face in between her older sister’s thighs.

“Anna, are you really--ohhh!” Elsa whimpered, her legs quickly moving up to wrap around the back of Anna’s shoulders. She locked her ankles together and let her hands sink down into her sister’s hair, holding her tight as she felt a tongue and lips moving across her pussy. A blush rushed over Elsa’s cheeks as she felt the cum flow from her nethers into the other girls mouth; Anna’s tongue was expertly scooping out taste after taste of that slurry of cream. It would’ve been a pleasure beyond any Elsa had ever known even without the presence of their guards, but it was made all the more thrilling when one of the guards simply rolled up behind Anna and slipped his cock deep into her ass. At the same instant a few more knelt by the queen to offer their cocks to her mouth, and she giggled as her hands left Anna’s head to caress each one of their shafts. “It seems you boys sure love watching us, hmm?”

It was a question that needed no answer, save for the feeling of the queen’s lips wrapped around their lengths. Elsa worked her mouth back and forth over both cocks casually, and her hips rocked forward to continue feeding Anna her pussy. Of all the pleasures she had enjoyed that night the mouth of her sister was the most intimate and pure, a loving and doting affection that slurped every taste of cum from her cunt. It was a foregone conclusion that Elsa would be returning the favor sometime soon, but for the moment they were content in their current position. Man after man began taking turns with Anna’s ass while she kept eating out her own sister, and lines were forming behind the two men the queen was sucking off. It was a good thing the men of Arendelle were notoriously virile and hungry to fuck, since these two slutty royal sisters were going to test every limit they ever had!

The evening went on for some time more, the minutes turning into hours while the two women were fucked and enjoyed. Sure enough Elsa’s mouth found its way to Anna’s pussy sooner or later, and the two sisters were thrown against one another while Anna laid on top of Elsa. Their faces buried against each other’s thighs and they drank openly of the sticky cum flowing out of their fuckholes, swallowing every bit and making way as more men moved to claim their pussies. They each got to watch while their sister was fucked at point blank range, so deep and so fierce that every thrust splattered their lips with some of the cum that was overflowing from their entrances. It was wet, sloppy, and intensely debased and depraved...but in its own way romantic between the two of them. Granted, it was certainly strange to be gobbling up mouthfuls of her royal guard’s cum as it leaked from her younger sister’s pussy, but Elsa couldn’t possibly ignore how wonderful it was to swirl her tongue around her sister’s sticky hood.

It went on like that for some time, and the two sisters offered their bodies up any way the men desired. From spitroasting their queen to fucking her younger sister in her tender and tight ass, to having the two share cocks with their mouths as spit and cum rolled over their cheeks. The group watched as the sisters kissed, fondled, and caressed each other...and they all stood around and jerked their lengths on top of the pair while they scissored in the center of the bed. One by one the royal guards started to exhaust themselves; the hours of desperate and depraved fucking leading to a lot of weary men. As the numbers dwindled and they slipped out of the room to return to their families Anna and Elsa were soon left alone, though the passion hadn’t quite ended yet.

It was well into the fourth hour of the gangbang before they were completely alone, each of them marked with sweat and cum and each one sore but joyful. As Anna laid on top of her older sister they were fondling each other’s breasts, teasing lips across the other and whispering in sweet and delicate tones.

“Anna, this was...this was wonderful.” Elsa swooned, and savored the taste of salty sweat as licked from her sister’s shoulder. They paused just long enough for another wet and messy kiss; tongues weaving back and forth amidst the sloppy delight they had created. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. I love you, sister, so...so very much.”

“I love you too, Elsa. More than anything!” Anna beamed, squeezing her sister tight and making a content noise as she did so. With a blush across her cheeks she nipped at the other woman’s lips, and offered a tiny whisper with a bit of embarrassment hiding in her voice. “Truth be told, Elsa, I...I usually make them pull out. But with you here having so much fun, I figured...well…”

The royal family would have to continue one way or another, after all, and neither girl had any intention of marrying. At the younger woman’s words Elsa was struck with that exciting revelation, and she nibbled her bottom lip as she gazed down at their sticky bellies pushed together. She hadn’t even given it much thought; the knowledge that she and Anna were almost certainly seeded by now. The two royal sisters, impregnated during a gangbang with their finest guards? She didn’t particularly care what any other countries might thing, so long as she and Anna had their fun. One of Elsa’s hands lowered to pet across her sister’s belly, whispering to her with that same tremendous joy lining her voice.

“Anna, nothing would make me happier to build our family anew.” She promised, and leaned in close to press another warm, wet kiss to the corner of her sister’s lips. “And this was certainly an effective way to do it.” Effective, if not romantic...but definitely fun no matter what. Anna giggled at the thought and she offered a bright and cheerful nod, just before giving one last smooch to her sister before crawling forward on the bed. Even though Elsa had only lost her virginity that night she already knew what was next to come, and she laid flat so Anna could slink forward and straddle her face. She was all prepared to drink the cum from her sister’s pussy as the younger woman slid into position, offering her well-filled, tasty cunt to the queen’s royal lips. Before the first lick; however, Elsa gazed up along her sister’s nearly naked form and allowed her fingers to dance down the sides of her nylon covered thighs.

“Anna, remind me to make Arendelle’s National Guard Appreciation Day official tomorrow.” She beamed, shivering as a few drops of cum from Anna’s pussy struck her lips. “Once a week...and sometimes on Sundays, too.”

Anna merely giggled as she rocked her hips forward, pressing her well-filled cunt fully against her older sister’s open, waiting mouth.

“Elsa, I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear it.” She beamed, goosebumps already lining her thighs as she braced herself for some quality alone time with the queen. “I know I sure am!”

The royal sisters would continue to offer themselves up from now on, and Arendelle would become known as a kingdom that always treated its bravest soldiers to the greatest of rewards.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nine months later, and the heavily pregnant Anna and Elsa are still at it! Those guards sure love their royal leaders, especially their tight, fuckable holes.

The Picture of Sophisticated Grace  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

Excited footsteps carried the two sisters once more down the hall to the guest room, the place where every Arendelle National Guard Appreciation Day held its festivities. For eight months now the two women had been walking that hallway once a week at minimum, and for eight months the girls had been thoroughly enjoyed by the men that served underneath them. The day of appreciation had been so well received; in fact, that applications to join the royal guard had increased tenfold! It seemed like every strapping young man, every middle-aged laborer, damn near every man in Arendelle wanted to get in on the action. The two sisters only accepted the very best; however, and they knew that best was waiting for them just beyond the closed door.

“Ooph. Getting heavy.” Anna giggled, her hands scooping underneath her belly as she blushed. “Well...already heavy.” That much was accurate. By that point in their lives both of the royal sisters were already heavily pregnant, both nearing the point of delivery and showing it with wide, stretched bellies. Though each one of them was obviously carrying a child at first glance Anna was markedly larger; her stomach stretched doubly as wide as Elsa’s and her formerly small breasts swollen to a more delightful state. According to the Arendelle doctors she was carrying triplets; plenty of new bundles of joy for the sisters to add to their growing family.

“I think you look as beautiful as ever, Anna.” Elsa offered with a smile as the two continued forward, and she stepped close enough so that their bellies could line up against one another. That evening; as they had been doing most evenings, the two royal women walked to the guest room completely naked. Clothing only got in the way and it was a hassle to stretch over their pregnant bellies, and it seemed like a waste since the men beyond would only rip it off to properly fuck them. The state of things had changed in Arendelle castle, and it wasn’t at all uncommon to see Queen Elsa and her sister lounging about naked, servicing each other in the dining quarters or the den, or casually sharing a cock from some lucky guard that was on duty when one of them was horny. It was a new life that Elsa had never expected and yet immensely enjoyed, and as she threaded her fingers into Anna’s own she gave her sister a warm and loving smile. “Are you ready for another night of fun?”

“Very ready.” Anna giggled, and nestled in close to her pregnant sister. “I get so excited on these days, I just...I wake up wet, and I stay that way all day!” The heavy blush that crossed her cheeks suggested a level of shame in what she was doing, but in truth that aspect had never once entered into it. She revelled in being treated like a slut for the royal guard just as she enjoyed fucking her older sister; they were equally important, powerful parts of her life. The everyday dealings of the castle meant nothing to her so long as she could slide naked under the covers to sleep beside her sister, or she could spend her Thursday nights being roughly gangbanged by dozens of men. She squeezed Elsa’s hand a little, and whispered as they neared the door. “How many do you think there are tonight?”

“At least two dozen, I’m sure.” Elsa chuckled, and gave her little sister a tiny, naughty wink. “Most of them only miss a night if their wife is having a birthday, or it’s their anniversary.” In Arendelle, only special occasions could force a dedicated husband to spend time with his wife on a Thursday night, instead of fucking the royal sisters. No woman in all the land could even blame them; though, for when the queen requested the presence of your cock...well, it wasn’t a matter up for discussion. Soon the two sisters stood right there at the front door, and Elsa stretched her hand out to delicately wrap her fingers about the knob. She paused just long enough to lean in and press a kiss to Anna’s cheek, and faintly whisper to her as she started to open the door.

“I love you, Anna.” She murmured, with an affection that was wholly inappropriate between sisters. “...now let’s have ourselves some fun.”

As the door opened the newly refurbished guest room laid before them, and just as Elsa had expected it was filled with half-naked, horny men. The Arendelle National Guard Appreciation Day was about to commence its festivities once again.

\--

The sisters were always greeted by cheers whenever they arrived in the room, and it didn’t take long before they swept up into their royal duties. The two naked beauties were escorted to the comfortable bed as if they were attending a grand ball; handsome suitors on every side of them with their lengths hanging out and already stiff. The two couldn’t help but steal glances at one another as they walked, both of them sharing blushes and giggles until they padded their way barefoot over to the edge of their bed. It was different from the one they had both been bred on; as Anna and Elsa’s pregnancies went forward the need for a more comfortable and durable mattress had arisen. By now the bed was well over double the size it used to be and the mattress and box spring were both of the highest quality; the perfect thing for holding the weight of the sisters’ weekly gangbang. As the two girls slipped up onto the bed they found themselves already surrounded, and they moved to sit back-to-back while men stood all around them.

“Mmm, there’s so many today, Elsa!” Anna giggled, gazing across a small sea of cocks that were left exposed to her. Her shoulders pressed against her sister’s from behind and she scooped her arms underneath her ample and round belly, supporting her pregnant stomach as best she was able. “I barely know where to begin!”

“You know the unspoken rule, Anna.” Elsa teased, one arm under her own belly while her free hand reached up for a large, dark skinned length exposed to her. “We always start with the captains and work our way down...at least until we lose track of who’s who.” And with that, Elsa smiled at the young man whose member she clutched, and slowly wrapped her royal lips around the tip. He was already glistening with a bit of precum that the queen savored against her tongue, rolling her eyes back in sheer bliss as she was once more treated to the flavor of cock. She shuddered and wedged herself back deeper against Anna, and listened close to hear the sound of her own sister’s noises of pleasure. Sure enough it wasn’t much long after that Anna was giving her own gurgles and moans of pleasure as she was offered a plump cock all her own to service, and while she let her mouth slide down the inches of one another two were waving back and forth, striking her cheeks and shoulders in an impatient bid for attention. It was too bad Anna’s belly was so massive from her impending triplets; supporting her stomach meant that she didn’t have any extra hands to spare to give some of their loyal guards a proper handjob. Ultimately though it was all for the best; it just meant she’d have to work her mouth doubly hard to pick up the slack!

From above them, the guards gazed at each other and smirked at their profound luck at landing such a prestigious position. The royal guard were truly a brotherhood that bonded with one another over countless evenings gangbanging the royal sisters, and every night they got to enjoy it was another exercise in teamwork. Wives and girlfriends patiently waited at home to suck the queen and princess’ juices off of their lover’s cock, knowing that no dick in in the guard was first dibs for anyone other than Elsa and Anna. It took the pressure of some of the more family-minded guards, and they could throw themselves into it all the more readily. They even casually spoke about their rulers; taking full advantage of the fact that during those Thursday evenings there was no taboo on how they spoke to the queen and her sister. There was no “inappropriate,” especially when calling out what depraved pregnant sluts the two had become.

“Looks like Queen Elsa’s a hungrier bitch than normal!” One of the men boasted, wrapping his fingers around his member and giving it a steady, solid tug. “...can’t wait to get into her pussy tonight. Last week she nearly milked my cock off!”

“I can’t wait for Anna’s ass, myself!” Another guard chimed up, and Anna blushed while her cheeks bulged from the weight of dick. “Ever since she started bloating up, her ass has been tighter than ever!”

The two sisters shivered in pleasure as they heard how the men spoke of them, but neither one was in any position to reply. Elsa had her face fully buried in her guard’s lap with her nose nestled in against him, her throat distended and pushed out from within thanks to his mighty girth. As she throated him lines of spit escaped the corners of her mouth and drool ran down to splash across her pregnant belly, adding a glistening layer to the depraved queen of Arendelle. And right at her back Anna was enthusiastically doing as much as she could, servicing one cock with a few wet and hungry sucks before moving her mouth to the next. Ribbons of spit connected her lips to each one of their cocks as she handled them as quickly as she was able, and like Elsa she made a wet mess across her ample breasts and her bloated belly. The two had only just begun and they were already looking sloppy and well used, though as the hours passed it was a guarantee that would only get worse.

The first man to cum that evening was the one that was lucky enough to throat the queen, and Elsa proved just how far she had come from that first day when she was so nervous to join her sister. When his cock started to throb he was already halfway down her throat, but she pulled her head back just far enough to keep the tip of his cock in her mouth. From there she let her tongue wiggle forward and squeeze to the tip, blocking his exit as the cum started to roll forward. A delightful trick her sister had taught her; as his cum rushed out it crashed against the wiggling wall of Elsa’s tongue, and it forced his orgasm to drag out slowly as it seeped out at a much more gradual pace. The mighty guard’s body tensed up and his knees locked in place as he was afforded a wonderfully drawn out climax, his cum flooding bit by bit into Elsa’s warm, wet, inviting mouth.

Elsa could’ve been a dainty lady and swallowed it as her mouth became full, but she was feeling particularly naughty that evening. She allowed his cum to fill her and fill her to the point that her cheeks started to puff out, and a wide, merry smile spread across his cock while they did so. No one there quite seemed to know just what was going to happen until suddenly he filled her with just a bit too much cum, and suddenly she burst out into a wet and sloppy laugh as his massive member flopped from her lips.

“Mwaaaa heehehe, what fun!” Elsa laughed and coughed in equal measure, and the sputtering, messy motions were a delight for all to see. She coughed cum across the man’s cock and let it overflow over her lips and cheeks, making even more of a mess of her royal features. Even after he flopped out of her mouth he wiped his shaft off on the woman’s cheeks in a few swift motions, leaving her giggling as cum dribbled down her chin and onto her pregnant stomach. With a joyful sound she called out to her sister from there, beaming as she leaned back to see Anna gobbling down her own thick, hungry cock. “Anna! I could use some cleanup!”

“Already?!” Anna grinned, pulling her lips off of that tasty prick and gazing back. “Well, just so long as you help me with this one!” From there she started to turn; balancing her belly in her arms as she shifted to face her older sister. The guard in question followed with his prick achingly close to release, though he didn’t protest as the two sisters drew their faces near. Cheers and noises of desire and hunger flowed from the crowd as they watched the two suddenly lunge against each other, kissing and licking and cleaning each other off for the visceral sight of the others. Before long that fresh cock was added into the mix, and while Anna slurped the cum from her older sister’s cheek Elsa made sure to wrap her own lips around that member.

The men all knew just what the sisters desired to start their party, and they lined up eagerly to offer it to them. With their hands slapping against their warm, stiff lengths they prepared to offer their first cum of the evening to the two sisters while they made out, each one eager to add their own paint to the masterpiece. Sure, plenty of them were eager to sample the pussies or asses of the two girls, but who could resist the urge to spread dozens of men’s cum on their pretty faces and watch them clean it up? It was all the more exciting knowing it was just the beginning of the party; the opening act for the intense gangbang of two gloriously slutty girls. One by one they stepped forward; or more accurately they arrived in droves and unpredictable numbers as they pointed their tips down at the two girls. Anna and Elsa were kissing with tongues extended and battering against each other, not sealing their lips just so they could ensure all that warm, white cum would have a place to go. Soon there were streaks rushing past them, landing on their wiggling tongues and splashing over their faces, dripping from their chins to their breasts and soaking down into their hair.

They revelled in it; holding each other as close as they could manage while keeping considerate of the increased size of their bellies. While ropes of cum rained down against their wet and sloppy kiss Elsa even lowered a hand to one of Anna’s breasts, collecting some of the cum within her fingers before smearing it around a sensitive nipple and giving it a nice, long squeeze. The younger of the two girls gasped at the sensation, and she blushed underneath the sticky white while she heard Elsa speak to her.

“Your breasts have gotten so big…” Elsa purred, and started to kiss down a messy line over Anna’s cheeks. “And I know exactly why.”

“E...Elsa...you’re really going to...to…”

“Shh...suck a cock for a while, don’t ask so many questions.” Elsa giggled, and the men all enjoying the sight of the two sisters watched as their bizarre union intensified. Soon Elsa was on her hands and knees; balancing herself up to protect her belly and lifting her rear, and she let her mouth close in around one of Anna’s sensitive nipples. The flavor of cum was apparent and clear, but as Elsa suckled and pinched that nipple ever so gently between her teeth, she could feel the hint of something else there. Little Anna, so well-endowed now that she was pregnant with triplets, had been milking for a few weeks now. And just with every aspect of life between the two sisters, it had weaved its way into their bedroom and into their Thursday night celebrations.

The queen would have to keep her energy up if she was going to be fucked well into the night, after all. As she felt the sweet flavor of her sister’s milk against her tongue the older girl gave a purring noise, letting her tongue wiggle all about to further tease her. Anna was left gasping and groaning; her face still marked with a layer of cum from their messy fun, and as the teasing continued the men decided to ease the girls into a new position to properly use them as best they could. Soon Anna was lying flat as one man knelt in front of her lap to raise her legs up high, and another had positioned himself at her head so he could tilt it back and usher his cock down her throat. Elsa was permitted for the moment to continue drinking of her sister’s milk, but since her lower half was already lifted in the air it made it easy for another guard to slide behind and let his cock caress her pussy from underneath. With the festivities fully underway the two women were finally penetrated, and their well-stuffed cunts relished at the heat and pleasure that ran through them.

Elsa giggled around a mouthful of milk and cum; switching off not only between Anna’s gloriously bloated tits, but to the rivers of cum that still ran down the underside of her chin. She even paused to kiss at the bulge in her sister’s throat when a cock was shoved deep down into it; making sure to let her eyes drift up and linger at the man throating her for extra effect. The poor guy didn’t have a chance; with that kind of attention he was bound to cum far sooner than expected. He was battering his cock deep into Anna’s wet and messy throat and he watched across the distance of her body; past Elsa’s head as she returned to her sister’s leaking breasts and past that bloated belly carrying three separate babies. Another man was already fucking into her, sending wet loud slaps throughout the room and making Anna moan around her mouthful of cock.

This was the royalty of Arendelle; the pregnant bred bitches that threw themselves into depravity with the utmost enthusiasm. Elsa continued to slurp from her sister’s sensitive nipples until one man finally needed a warm hole to shove his cock into, and he took a tight fistful of her hair to guide her wet mouth around his member. She didn’t protest and merely groaned at being used so forcefully, gladly letting him deepthroat her until she could barely catch a single breath. Spitroasted as she was right near her own lovely sister Elsa shuddered in a shockwave of pleasure, her pussy tightening and gripping on that stiff member slamming into her. With both sisters stuffed in their mouth and pussy and their pregnant bellies swinging with every lewd motion, the royalty of Arendelle had never looked more berserk and hungry for the sweaty pleasures of lust and flesh. No one there was about to complain.

Before long both Anna and Elsa had collected a load of cum in each of their pussies, and they dripped with cream as fresh cocks lined up to plunge into those well-fucked entrances. It didn’t seem to matter just how many they were claimed by; the sisters remained tight and warm and ready for more with every passing dick shoved into them. Similarly their enthusiasm at using their mouth was unending, with each girl slurping wet and lewd, dashing their tongue wildly around those throbbing shafts, and even eagerly deepthroating cocks to the point where they choked and gagged as they giggled. Neither one of them seemed to tire or exhaust as they serviced all those wonderful pricks, and before long a few men had another great new idea lined up.

“Queen Elsa, how about another treat?” One of them spoke up as he knelt down on the bed, lined up with three other men. “Since you’ve been the hungriest slut so far…”

Queen Elsa would’ve asked what they meant, but by the time she turned around she realized fully what they had in mind. Each of them were jerking off their throbbing lengths once more, though this time it wasn’t on Anna’s pretty face but rather her large, pregnant belly. It had plenty of surface room for all of their cum as they started to squirt over her flesh in streaks, and Elsa couldn’t wait to drop her mouth down and begin slurping it up. As her tongue slapped against the curve of her sister’s wide belly Anna practically shuddered in her own pleasure, so deep and intense that the cock stuffed into her began to spasm with another climax. Soon Elsa had thrown herself completely into the task of cleaning her sister’s pregnant belly of sweat and spit and cum, and she scooped one arm around Anna’s leg to help hold it up and sink her fingers into the girl’s well-filled fuckhole.

“Elsa...Elsa...I love you so mmmmchhh…” Once more Anna’s voice was cut off by the taste of cock, her throat bulging again as another man tilted her head back to facefuck her. Meanwhile Elsa helped usher yet another dark cock into her sister’s pussy, giggling as she could hear the wet noise of impact as it plunged deep into her entrance. She merely kissed at her sister’s belly with a big, wet smooch, and spoke up just before guiding her mouth to another cocktip nearby.

“I love you, too, Elsa.” She chirped merrily. “What a lovely family we have!”

 

That family was steadily gangbanged as the night went on, and the two sisters drank their fill of cum whether it was with their mouth, pussy, or even their asses. It didn’t take long for the men that hadn’t had a chance to climax yet to get impatient, and soon Anna and Elsa were made to straddle a pair of throbbing cocks while they bent forward slightly, letting another man into their ass as a third claimed their mouths. With the two women made airtight with cock they let their hands lower to weave their fingers against one another’s, a sign of solidarity and love between two sisters that shared a passion for getting used like a piece of wet, sloppy fuckmeat. When their loyal guards spasmed and flooded their asses with cream fresh cocks were there to squeeze deep inside, and they coiled in pleasure with every thrust. It had taken Elsa a few weeks to get used to handling a cock in all of her holes, but by now it was nearly second nature to her. She savored it just like she savored everything she did with Anna within the depths of their depravity, and claiming the cum of five different men in her rear was hardly the lewdest thing she did that evening.

After they were made airtight and enjoyed by at least twelve men in rapid succession the time for another show came, and the crowd of guards watched as the two sisters took turns eating each other out. If there was one drawback to their round and pregnant bellies it was that they couldn’t properly sixty-nine anymore, but that only meant they got to take their time in servicing each other individually. Anna moaned like a depraved slut as her sister scooped out fingers upon fingers of cum from her well-filled hole, letting them dribble across her stretched tongue before cleaning them with a hungry suck. And just a mere few moments later it was Anna who was returning the favor, shuddering in pleasure as her sister straddled her face. The extra weight from Elsa’s pregnant belly was left to rest right there on Anna’s forehead; the treasures within left to be supported by their future aunt while she sucked and drank cum from Elsa’s slit. When the two girls finished with their show they made sure to end it with a particularly wet and messy bout of kissing; cumswapping the loads they had been enjoying and fondling each other through it all. They knew from experience that the better show they put on the more eager their friends would be to fuck them again and again well into the night, and neither one of them was anywhere near finished! When they were finally ready for more cock Elsa peeled her kiss away from her sister’s, gazing towards the line of guards and gently raising a brow.

“Well?” She asked simply, and stretched a hand out to invite a few more closer to her. “We’re waiting, boys. I haven’t heard Anna getting fucked for nearly twenty minutes...and that simply won’t do on Guard Appreciation Day.”

The guards all stood up eagerly, ready to correct that situation. Before long the wildly pregnant Anna was being filled with cock once more, her ass stretched around another stiff length as she sat back against the tip. It didn’t take long before she had her legs wrapped around the waist of another man and her pussy was stretched about a whole new cock, her breasts and belly bouncing as she claimed in both eager fuckholes. Her nipples leaked tiny glistening streaks of milk from time to time thanks to the intense arousal running through her, and from time to time Elsa dropped by to slurp on them particularly hard to give herself a little refresher. It was handy having Anna on hand to drink from, and she made use of her sister’s large, soft, round fountains any time she needed a quick break.

As the hours passed the same routine as ever took place; the men started to get tired one by one and began to slink away from the bedroom. The numbers that were well over two dozen soon went down to one and a half, and then finally they were left with just a handful of young men that couldn’t hold back from fucking them just one more time. When they were all finished it was a solid six hours after they had begun, and as the last guard slipped from the door Anna and Elsa fell back to the bed and shuddered in pleasure. They had squirted and screamed, fucked and been filled, and had enjoyed themselves in pure hedonistic bliss. The fact that the royal sisters of Arendelle were the premiere sluts of the land was something that was well known by now amongst the common man, and it as there in the hot and steamy bedroom that the two could savor the proof of that fact. The room that was filled with a stench of well-fucked holes, a heat that forced a heavy sheen of sweat over their bodies, and of course...the cum that seemed to cover every inch. Dripping from their holes, sitting in their bellies, even clinging to their hair...they were both well in need of a shower, but that could wait until morning. After all, Elsa would most likely eat her sister out at least a feeeeew more times before they were ready for bed.

“Elsa, that was...mmm…” Anna was satisfied and happy, rolling over as best she could to give her sister a kiss on the cheek. “I can’t remember the last time I came so much…” She said it every week, but that was fine with Elsa. For all she knew, they were always one-upping their last adventure. As Elsa drew near to give her sister a kiss; however, she paused as Anna made a sudden face. Her eyes opened wide and she let a hand reach down to hold her belly, her cheeks darkening underneath the sticky layer that clung to her.

“Ohh! Elsa...Elsa…”

“What?! Is something wrong?!” The look of passion and lewd lust that covered Elsa’s face soon shifted to one of sisterly concern, and she knelt up to address her sister. She ignored the aching in her joints for the moment; Anna’s well being was of the utmost importance. “Anna, do you feel okay?!”

“I...I think it’s time!” Anna suddenly blurted out, a wide and joyful smile on her face. She had heard that sex could induce a pregnancy that was already close to term, and...there had been a lot of sex in the past six hours. Once her body had settled from the adrenaline certain things had finally glided into place, and now she could feel urges within her that couldn’t be stopped by any means. The joy that crossed both of their features was immediate and intense, and as soon as it was verbalized between them Elsa reached out and rang the bell for their servants to arrive.

“Our family’s about to get bigger, Anna! And it’ll be wonderful!”

Epilogue, eighteen years later.

She had always been a mischievous sort. It was strange; she took more after her flighty and flirty aunt Anna, while her triplet cousins all had seemed a lot more like her own mother. Mom was reserved and dignified and everything someone expected royalty to be, and her cousins always looked good standing right alongside her.

But this one? This one liked to snoop. It was just a few days after her eighteenth birthday that she finally crept outside her bedroom, driven by curiosity in the late night. Usually there were guards filling the halls that didn’t let her or her cousins get towards the guest quarters, but for some reason none of them were around that night. Curiously she padded through the halls, clutching a thin silk robe around her body and holding a candle to light her way.

There were...noises from deep within the castle, noises she hadn’t heard before. With a nervous shuffle Elsa’s daughter moved to the farthest guest room in the castle where her mom, aunt, and cousins were waiting for her.

She just didn’t know it yet.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this story was going to get a sequel, but someone contacted me to commission one out of the blue. Thanks for that! It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty years, and Elsa and Anna have had plenty of sons and daughters with the various guards. It's time the two sisters truly confirmed their love for one another with a royal wedding! And...naturally...a royal gangbang for everyone in the kingdom to see!

The Picture of Sophisticated Grace  
Chapter Three  
-by Drace Domino

Twenty years ago, Anna and Elsa became the favorite rulers that any guard had ever worked for. By letting their entire guard fleet fuck them as a sign of appreciation, they had earned their loyalty for life as well as made Arendelle one of the hottest places to move to for anyone hoping to get a chance to join their ranks. In a very strange way the fact that the two royal young women were brazen bred sluts had worked to the city’s great advantage, and it wasn’t long after the news got out that commerce in the country picked up and many of the most talented young people from all around headed there to make their big break. People brought skills and money to Arendelle when they travelled there in the hopes of fucking Queen Elsa or Princess Anna, and that money brought more. More trade. More development. More security. A better life for the common man and for the wealthy alike - all because its dual rulers let any of their guards fuck them.

And naturally, by that point there were many, many children roaming the halls. Long gone were the days that Elsa sulked silently behind a closed door after the death of their parents, and long gone were the days that Anna desperately wished for the silence of their castle to finally break. Silence, in general, wasn’t something they had to worry about these days. With each of the sisters having at least ten kids to their name of various ages, the attendants were busy, the teachers were constantly shifting through their curriculums, and the doctors were always on call for when the next round came up. The younger children were kept far away from the truth of what their whore mothers did every other night, while the ones that hit their eighteenth birthday were finally allowed to confirm the suspicions they had been nurturing. By the time they were old enough to figure out that Mommy Elsa or Aunt Anna were complete fucking sluts, they were old enough to recognize that it was for the good fo their country.

Besides...they had never seen either of the women sad, so clearly it was making them plenty happy!

The day had finally come - after twenty long years of being the bred bitches of countless dozens of men, Elsa and Anna had finally decided to stop living in sin. They had no intention of actually stopping their slutty antics, of course, but the time had come for them to get married! With Queen Elsa firmly banishing any laws that would prohibit it, she had proposed to her little sister right after Anna had given birth to her fifteenth child. A joyous evening to be sure, with fanfare played throughout all of Arendelle and the people celebrating not only a new royal offspring, but that their beautiful rulers had finally decided to become a pair of true queens.

And it was there in the throne room, with all of Arendelle invited, that the wedding was to unfold. Waiting in the wings were the lucky pair to be married - and they were both quite the spectacle. Each one was heavily pregnant as was their natural state these days, and they had each decided to wear clothing fitting of their current lifestyle. Thigh-high white lace nylons, matching gloves, a beautiful veil draped before each of their faces...and nothing else. Breasts exposed atop a wide pregnant belly, bare pussies open to be seen, the two women were prepared to march out there in front of their subjects completely in the nude in order to profess their love.

Pretty soon, the people of Arendelle would realize why the royal wedding had a very strict “no children allowed” policy.

“Mom! Aunt Elsa!” A beautiful young woman bounced forward, eighteen years old and wonderfully sweet. Short red hair framed her face and as she stepped forward she embraced both women tight, wrapping an arm around their shoulders and pulling them into an affectionate hug. “You both look so beautiful!”

The girl herself was dressed in a fashion similar to the two brides, but a bit more conservatively. Like all the bridesmaids she was wearing similar lace to that of the brides’ thighs and sleeves, but it covered the most noticeable parts with a patch of thicker material. After all, it wouldn’t do if the brides’ many daughters ended up stealing the attention of their older mothers!

“Thank you, Elena.” Elsa beamed, reached out a hand, and cupped her niece's cheek. She drew her in close while her opposite hand lifted her veil, pressing a warm and inviting kiss against her lips. A wiggling tongue sought out Elena’s own and she drew in the flavor of her relative, only for a few seconds before pulling back and letting her veil drop back down. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am right now.”

“Elena, are the others ready?” Anna asked, just as she looped an arm around her sister’s and stood a little closer. Their pregnant bellies pressed together, which was easily enough to send goosebumps across her flesh. Anna simply didn’t seem to care that her own daughter was gazing at her naked body; completely unashamed at what she was doing and the spectacle she was making. “What about the guards?”

“Everyone is prepared, Mom.” Elena beamed, and even bowed her head in graceful fashion. Her palm moved out to trace her fingers over her mother’s pregnant tummy, walking them idly across her flesh in an almost teasing fashion. She had been there the night her mother was bred with what would be her sixteenth child - she had even slurped the same load of cum that did it straight from Anna’s wet, glistening folds. Just like Elsa’s oldest daughter Alice, Elena had followed the same path as her mother. “Alice is ready, the guards are all set, and everyone in the throne room knows what to expect.”

“I doubt that.” Elsa chuckled a bit, and nibbled her bottom lip in playful fashion. “You can tell a crowd what they’re about to see, but...I highly doubt they’ll ever really be prepared.”

“I know I sure wasn’t.” Anna giggled, fondly reminiscing to the old days. She even gave her sister a longing, loving look, no doubt thinking back to the very first night she had joined her in the royal gangbang. She even leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s cheek through the thin fabric of both their veils. “I love you, Elsa. Thank you for making my life so wonderful.”

“Heeeeey, c’mon, Mom! No time for that!” Elena chirped up, and together with the sound of wedding music in the distance served to silence Elsa’s response. Elena was practically bouncing up and down in place as she pointed towards the door leading down the red carpet, smiling wide and joyful. “Save it for the wedding, you two!”

Elsa and Anna merely laughed fondly at the girl’s response, nodding as they began to walk forward arm in arm. The music grew louder, the people in the throne room collectively gasped, and the bridal queens made their appearance at last.

Together, Elsa and Anna began the slow march through the throne room showing off their pregnant, naked bodies. Within minutes they’d be wed...and then, the true celebration would finally commence.  
***

It truly was a beautiful royal wedding. Though the minister that conducted it was...understandably a bit unnerved by the natural state of Elsa, Anna, and their adult daughters he was also by now quite familiar with the way things were in Arendelle. He performed his duties professionally and gently, going through the traditional rituals of the exchanging of vows, the promises of endless loyalty and love, and of course the exchange of rings. The two sisters provided one another with a golden wedding band to seal their bond, and underneath the gaze of what had to be hundreds of their subjects, the two sisters stared at each other deeply and longingly with their pregnant bellies touching.

“You may kiss the bride.” The minister spoke simply to conclude the ceremony, and as the two pressed together to enjoy that kiss the crowd went berserk with glee. The people of Arendelle were thrilled that their beloved rulers had finally tied the knot and that they could finally address Anna as a queen as well. The sisters drew their arms around each other with their veils fully lifted, lips pressing and tongues weaving back and forth in a wet, aroused embraced. As they kissed and the entire throne room erupted into that glorious cheering and applauding, their hands quickly started to explore. Lace-covered fingers worked over their pregnant bellies as they caressed each other in fond desire, and one of Elsa’s legs slinked forward so she could idly rub her foot up and down the back of her sister’s calf. It was very clearly a more passionate and lusty kiss than most post-wedding smooches - romantic in its own right, but also laced with the pleasure of what they knew was to come next.

And everyone in the throne room was either eager to see it...or participate in it. The guards nearby were already getting ready, passing down their swords to backup soldiers as they stripped out of their regal armor. The queens were going to be properly fucked in front of all of Arendelle, and to make sure it was a spectacle for the record books they had enlisted every able bodied man on the roster. There was a full fifty of them discarding their armor now - throwing it aside and stepping up, pushing the minister to the background as they prepared for their orders. Moving to join them were a pair of younger beauties dressed just like the queens; Elena and Alice, the adult daughters that were in so many ways the spitting image of their mothers.

Alice was Elsa’s, and she was crying gently as she looked at her mother and aunt turned step-mother kiss long and loving before her. She was always the more emotional of their oldest daughters, sniffling and sobbing joyfully while Elena consoled her. It didn’t take long before the cousins had moved upon their mothers and pressed against them from behind, Alice wrapping her arms around Elsa and Elena embracing Anna. When the married queens finally pulled their lips apart Alice was the first to speak, tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in her mother’s braid of blonde hair.

“Mom, I’m so happy for you! I’m so proud for you and Aunt Anna!” She sniffled and squeezed a little harder, until she felt her mother’s fingers lift her chin so she could meet her gaze. Forcing a brave smile on her lips, Alice gave a tiny nod to her mother that resembled her in so many ways - from the thick and lush blonde hair, to the same smile and sweet dimples. “Should we...should we start the celebration?”

Queen Elsa slowly nodded, and leaned in to press a tender but far from chaste kiss on the corner of her daughter’s mouth. Her tongue lashed forward and left Alice’s lips wet before she pulled away, stepping forward to address her subjects with her sister’s hand in her own. A bold smile spread over Queen Elsa’s regal features - the look of a woman that had aged well through almost constant exercise in getting ferociously gangbanged. With a hand raised high she called out to her subjects, and beamed.

“People of Arendelle...rejoice!” She cried out delightfully, and gestured to not just her own pregnant belly, but her sister’s. “Your queens are happy, healthy, and more than ready to provide you with as many heirs as you like!” The crowd laughed at her tiny joke, and fell into a state of awe as she called out once more. “And now...enjoy the celebration!”

Upon that call, Elsa released her grip around Anna’s hand so she could throw both of hers forward, her fingers dancing with white energy collecting around them. She channeled her powers just as she did in the old days to send a massive wave of frozen power into the air; all of it culminating into a steady but beautiful flurry of snow, each flake dancing to the ground in a very lazy and swirling fashion. It wouldn’t snow heavy enough to lay on the floor of the throne room, but it would provide a constant beautiful, mysterious aura to the eventual proceedings. As the crowd applauded the display of their queen’s power the soldiers finally started to move forward, rushing ahead to the four women that were on offer.

The newlywed queens...and their wonderful, nearly mirrored daughters. Four women to fuck and enjoy, twelve holes to stuff their cocks into. One might think that fifty men would be a tall order for just the four of them, but all of the guards on call knew them all far too well. If anything...they were understaffed, and they’d need to start pulling able-bodied men from the crowd before too long.

The sisters were finally married, and the celebratory gangbang of the royal family was about to begin.

 

The guards began with the four women in such a way that all of the wedding’s attendees could see the delighted looks on the faces of the royal family. One by one they dropped to their hands and knees, with Anna and Elsa squarely in the middle and their daughters right beside them. With Elsa and Anna’s pregnant bellies hanging low and their veils pulled back to reveal their faces, it gave the people of Arendelle a unique look at the two women that had come to mean so much to them. Guards lined up so that each woman had a string of men behind her, and they dropped to their knees to begin fucking their rulers from behind. It wouldn’t be long before all three holes on each slut would get filled up with cock, but for now? For now, it was important that everyone could see the glorious smiles of their queens and princesses, to see just how much they enjoyed being true sluts of the kingdom.

All four women howled as they were first penetrated from behind, and Elsa and Anna shared a loving glance to one another before drifting close and pressing their lips together. They repeated their wedding kiss while they were both stuffed to the hilt with dick, their warm, wet pussies gripping each lucky guard with an inviting embrace. The people watching cheered in delight as they saw their rulers in the midst of such bliss, and they applauded not only for their wonderful queens but for the two princesses that were similarly fucked. Both Alice and Elena were moaning in desire and rolling their hips back into the guards stuffing them, and they each took the time to lift a hand and wave at some of the enthusiastic young men and women in the crowd. Having one of the princesses meet your gaze was a great honor, after all, even if she was getting desperately fucked by a man whose name she didn’t know!

The royalty of Arendelle was fucked like a group of horny dogs before their entire kingdom, and they loved every last second of the lewd display they made of it. Breasts swinging back and forth with stiffened nipples, pregnant stomachs swaying slowly, occasionally held up by gentle palms. When Elsa and Anna finished kissing each other they both turned to their respective daughter, cradling the girls’ faces and sharing the same intimacy with them. Elsa and Alice wove their tongues back and forth just the same as Anna and Elena, fondly experiencing the sweet taste of their own kin in a truly lewd and debased fashion. They even whispered a few dirty things to each other meant only for their daughters’ ears - and though the people couldn’t hear what was said, it was clearly enough to make Alice and Elena blush.

The two princesses weren’t pregnant...yet, but that would most certainly change by the time the wedding reception was over.

When the guards stuffing the royal family finally hit their first peak, their cocks spasmed and pumped load after load of cum into those warm, inviting pussies. The women themselves cooed and giggled as they were filled, and no sooner did one cock pull from their cum-filled cunt did another swing forward to replace the vacancy left within. Creamy holes were stuffed again and again as the line of guards continued, and it didn’t take long before they lost count of which woman had been fucked by the most men. For nearly fifteen straight minutes the queens and their daughters were forced to content themselves merely with cocks in their pussies, and though it was certainly enough for them to enjoy thrilling orgasm after orgasm upon, it left two very vacant spots where they relished the feeling of a stiff prick just as much.

“All right, men!” Elsa was the one to call out for the next wave, reaching a hand up and using her power to signal the shift in positions. The flurrying snow suddenly slowed, and each flake erupted into a tiny burst of light much to the delight of the crowd. As she put on that light show Queen Elsa beamed and called out again, looking back towards the swarm of guards patiently waiting their turns. “Our subjects have had plenty of time to see our faces - you can proceed as normal, and have fun!”

“Finally!” Anna giggled, and elbowed her sister with a loving smile. “I was wondering when you’d let some of them fuck me in the ass! Right, Elena?!”

“For sure, Mom!” Elena was very much her mother’s daughter in that respect - always happy to claim a cock in the depths of her ass. Thankfully neither of them had to wait long before they were pulled into a new position; Elena’s slender body being picked up and lifted between two men, one of whom was able to slide his cock into her fresh and tender ass, the other of which was given the overflowing folds of her pussy. She howled in delight as she was trapped between their chests, hanging to one man’s shoulder and groaning in a rapidly increasing lust. “Ohh, that’s it! That’s just what I want!”

Anna beamed proudly at what a slut her daughter had become, but she wasn’t afforded much time to dawdle on the thought as the guards advanced on her as well. Soon her pregnant body was pulled back and her legs lifted so she could sit on a cock, her tender rear forced to stretch around a throbbing unit while another moved forward to fill her pussy. She quivered in glee as she was double-stuffed from below, and her hands stretched out to grasp two more dicks to take turns wetly and wildly sucking them. With ribbons of spit already smearing her blushing cheeks, Anna couldn’t help but give a rapid series of giggles as her legs bounced up and down throughout her intense fucking.

“Oh, it’s been too long since I’ve been fucked like this!” She moaned loud enough for the entire throne room to hear. It had only been since last night, but...nobody else needed to know that.

“Sweetheart?” Elsa cooed, one hand moving up to cradle her daughter’s cheek. As she and Alice slipped into position the queen’s voice was a gentle guide, just as she laid herself flat on her back with a pleasant smile on her lips. “Just like we did this morning. Just...more cum for us to gobble up.”

Alice nodded eagerly, and almost shyly pulled her long blonde braid back over her shoulder. She truly looked much like Elsa did when she was her age - poised and elegant with a particularly coy, slutty look to her eyes. When her mother laid flat on her back with her thighs spread and her pussy leaking cum, Alice was very careful in mounting her face. She pulled herself into a cautious sixty-nine with her own mother, smoothly cradling the older woman’s pregnant belly and the future sibling held within. She was just barely able to stretch forward enough to bury her face against her mother’s sopping and filled slit, lips pursing and drawing in a long draught of several guards’ worth of cum. At the same time Elsa was eagerly returning the favor as she clung to her daughter’s thighs, eyes closed and mouth working in long wet licks back and forth across a pussy that was squeezing more and more cum out by the second.

Before long, guards approached to offer their dicks to the celebration. They each started by shoving their cocks into either Elsa or Alice’s mouth - making them pull away from the treat of their relative’s pussy so they could slurp and suck upon a pair of stiff cocks. Afterwards the guards lined themselves up with the queen and princess’ slit and shoved themselves slowly inside, and both women shuddered at the sight. As a cock slid deeper and deeper into Alice’s pussy the cum oozed out and fell down to Elsa’s pretty face, and naturally she spread her lips apart wide to collect every drop and swallow it down with a greedy, hungry gulp.

The celebration was in full swing, and the people of Arendelle were quite happily permitted to watch the depraved fucking of their royal family. They cheered every time one of the women spasmed in orgasm, and roared with applause when one of the guards hit his peak and flooded one of their holes. The girls could openly hear the things their people said about them while they were fucked - and every last word of it was supportive of the whores their queens and princesses were.

“Queen Elsa loves her daughter so much, just look at how much she loves eating her pussy!”

“That’s nothing! Did you see Princess Elena drink the cum out of her mother’s ass?!”

“We’re so lucky to have them! We’re so lucky that the princesses are going to get knocked up, too!”

They even cheered for the guards specifically, wives and adult children calling out for their husbands and fathers as they stepped up for the honor of fucking the royal family. And it was indeed just that - an honor. It was the most loyal of soldiers that were accepted for such a wonderful endeavor, and many of them had been doing since the very first night Elsa had made them that offer. Hell, it was quite likely that the ones that Alice and Elena were deepthroating were the very men that had sired them in the first place!

Such was the state of things in Arendelle - a constant celebration of lust, passion, and family.

 

The spectacle continued before the entire kingdom, and the four women were ceaselessly fucked by what seemed like an entire army - or at least damn close to it. Anna, Elsa, and their two daughters were gleefully shared amongst the strong men of the royal guard and even each other, often eagerly dropping to their knees to clean out the cum from one another’s pussies. At one point two guards even lifted up Queen Elsa, spreading her thighs and holding her above the other three - letting the cum of a dozen good men drip from her pussy into their open mouths like they were feeding baby birds. Naturally they were all gentle with the pregnant Elsa and Anna, but by that point they all knew that the term “gentle” didn’t really mean the same for the durable sluts that it did for others. Even pregnant the queen brides could be handled in a fashion that most women couldn’t - tossed about from cock to cock and stretched across three of them at the same time.

Well into the second hour, Elsa found herself sliding down a cock that was quite familiar. More So than the rest; a dick that she had taken inside of her in the past and remembered very well. As she glided into a mounted position atop that stiff member and laid her pregnant belly on the young man’s chest, she reached a hand down and fondly stroked the cheek of her handsome nephew.

“Jacob.” She cooed, and tightened her walls around his throbbing member. “Glad to see you’re enjoying your time with the royal guard.”

“Thanks, Aunt Elsa.” Came the smiling reply, just as he pressed his hands to her hips and started to thrust. Indeed, Anna’s oldest son was just barely old enough to play in the guard celebration, and Anna and Elsa had learned the hard way that he would find a way to join even if he had to get sneaky about it. The first time he had played with his mother and aunt was no more than six months ago - when he had slipped into the group of guards while wearing a helmet, and managed to keep it on well into four or five loads into both of them. It was at that point that the sisters had rather correctly decided that there was no point in trying to hold him back from being a part of the full activities, letting him join up with the guard and enjoy not only their pussies but those of his sister and cousin.

The family had become...very close.

“Jacob, you treat your aunt nicely!” Anna called out, pulling her hand away from a throbbing dick and pointing at her son with a slightly firm scowl. He was always a troublemaker, and it made her take a particularly hard stance with him. ...for a mother that still let him fuck her, at least. “And remember, you are not to cum inside your sister or cousin until they’re pregnant for sure!”

“I know, I know, Mom, sheesh…” Jacob rolled his eyes, and made a slight nagging gesture to his aunt, who only chuckled as she continued to ride. Even with Jacob in the mix the unity between the four women was intense, and as the fucking continued it only seemed like they grew all the closer. Long after Jacob had fucked his aunt from below and unloaded a deposit of cum into his mother’s rear, the queens and princesses were still going strong; practically inexhaustible in their lust to be gangbanged before their loyal subjects. The cheers and applause seemed to fuel them, to give them the strength to keep pushing forward, and to always remain ravenous for another few cocks for creamy, well-filled pussies.

Anna and Elsa finally came together again near the second hour of their fun, embracing and pressing slippery pregnant bellies together, giving each other a warm, wet kiss filled with the cream of at least five men. As they kissed and fondled each other a few more guards took the opportunity to step forward, and together the queens giggled as they felt more streaks of cum rush across their lips and cheeks in the midst of their fond kiss. Already they could feel hands pulled at them to get a position at their pussies, and men on both sides knelt down and simply pressed their dicks in between those pregnant bellies, ready to fuck them just as easily as they would a pair of tits. And through it all, Elsa and Anna let them do whatever they liked...so long as they were allowed to be close by. To hold each other’s hands, to give one another tiny cum-flavored kisses, and to be able to whisper fond words of love and affection to the sister they loved so much.

As the men stepped forward and fucked their pussies until they both shrieked in delight, they held each other close and shared a deep kiss. As they squirted their cum in between those tightly pressed bellies, they took turns leaning down and dragging their tongue across the other’s stomach in order to clean up every drop. As they stuffed their asses, came in their hair, and shoved their mouths in between their kissing lips...they simply rolled with every moment of desire and lust, and always maintained their fond sisterly intimacy. They were wives now, and it seemed like not even an army of cocks could hinder their love. The people of Arendelle saw as much, and surely for generations to come stories would be told about how Queens Elsa and Anna proved their love for one another in a most glorious fashion.

They were indeed the envy of so many others that day, with lacy leggings and gloves sticky with cream, with veils soaked against their hair, and with wide smiles connected by tasty ribbons of white. The queens were indeed the biggest sluts in Arendelle, even more so than their whorish daughters, and they were quite simply beloved for it.

***

Even though they had the advantage of youth, poor Alice and Elena couldn’t keep up. Just like Jacob their enthusiasm didn’t match the stamina in their bodies - it was something they’d need to spend time building up over the years. The sweet young things were exhausted and spent a mere four hours into the public gangbang, and though Anna and Elsa were sad that their daughters had to go lay down, they completely understood. Not only that, they were proud at just how far they had gone. It was far more than they could manage at their age!

The only problem now was that the swelling number of guards was only getting more intense - men had slipped from the crowd to discreetly join even if they weren’t enlisted, and everyone had simply been too distracted to stop them. Somehow a number of fifty had swollen up to an even hundred, and the royal family was down two sluts to handle them all! Even Jacob had woven his way back into the crowd refreshed and ready for more, eagerly waiting to have another run at his aunt or mother when they had to spot to accommodate him. And just when the two queens thought for a certainty that they wouldn’t be able to satisfy every man that wanted to get off with them, a new voice of heroic resolve rose from the crowd.

A woman that had been watching since the very first note of the wedding song. A woman that had been studying every motion, every moment, every instance of the two sisters and their daughters acting as depraved sluts. A woman that, in her own kingdom, she had taken to doing exactly what Queens Elsa and Anna had told her about. Standing up on her chair and pointing towards the wedding stage, Queen Rapunzel boldly called out over the crowd to great applause.

“The kingdom of Corona stands with you, Queens!” She cried out, and already started to rip at her clothing. “And we demand to show our appreciation for your royal guard, as well!”

Both Elsa and Anna looked up from their respective cocks, and beamed. By the time Rapunzel had dashed to the front of the stage she had already tossed aside her clothing; showing that underneath she was similarly pregnant, but not nearly as big. It’d be her twelfth child - she had waited for a few years before fully committing herself to being as big a slut as her friends. The short-haired queen of Corona dived right into the mix with a smile, finding the nearest man whose cock needed attention and dropping right down to her knees to service him. And just like that, the day was saved thanks to the bond between their kingdoms...and the ties of friendship that united the three queens became all the closer.

It was truly a momentous and wonderful day in Arendelle, and the people remained glued to their seats as they watched the orgy unfold further. The addition of Queen Rapunzel at a late stage was a shot of energy into the moment, and now men that had slinked back to their seats after having a run with the queens were sneaking right back in line for a chance to fuck the foreign ruler. Rapunzel was every bit the wanton slut that Elsa and Anna was, and she looked finely in place right there in between them, bouncing up and down on cocks that filled her pussy and ass in equal measure and girth. Together the three women sucked and fucked their way through a small army of men, and through all the greedy gulps of cream, through the moaning and thrashing orgasms, through the moments of intense climax that left them squirting all over each other they never once let the people down. The whispers from the crowd continued just as they had been, singing constant praise for the women as they were plowed, filled, and enjoyed.

“Queen Rapunzel! I heard she’s almost as big a whore as our beautiful queens!”

“Do you think Prince Jacob will come back? I surely loved seeing him fuck Queen Anna!”

“Ohh, look! They’re three-way kissing again! Isn’t it the cutest thing?! I hope my daughter grows up to be just like the queens!”

By the very end, nearly eight hours into one of the most glorious gangbangs Arendelle had ever seen, even Rapunzel had tapped out. The foreign leader at that point was laying on the sidelines resting on her waist, a pool of cum not only surrounding her lap but her face as well, soaking her hair and giving her a lovely glaze as she slept. She was cradling her tiny pregnant tummy as she dozed, sleeping peacefully the entire time as Elsa and Anna continued.

Even the crowd had started to disperse - as much as they would’ve loved to stay and watch the rest of the wedding, they had families and lives to attend to, and couldn’t observe the whole thing. And as the guards started to drop one by one from exhaustion, sleeping right there on the floor of the throne room, Elsa and Anna were eventually left all by themselves. Inexhaustible and insatiable even after all this time, even after they had both given birth to so many, even after a marathon of lovemaking with countless more men than usual.

And now, surrounded by sleeping naked men and women within their pit of outright decadence, Anna and Elsa sat together on the throne which was well-covered in cream and sweat. It was just barely big enough to accomodate them both with their large pregnant tummies, and they drew close as they fondled and kissed each other in sweet and loving fashion. Elsa was scooping fingerfuls of cum out of her sister’s pussy only to slurp them up like she was sampling a sweet fondu, and Anna was leaning her head forward to worship her sister’s throat with her lips and tongue.

“...Elsa...thank you so much for this.” She whispered, spreading her thighs a little further to give her sister greater access. “For marrying me...for having so many wonderful nights like this...for showing me how fun it is to get fucked…”

“Thank you for giving me a truly enchanted life.” Elsa whispered in loving return, cradling her sister’s head so she could press her lips gently to her brow. It was true that the men that fucked them and bred them were an integral part of their relationship - but they were never truly the focus. Getting fucked was a joyful activity that she could do with her sister, an extension of the love they shared for one another. There was no one in the world more important to her than her dear Anna and the many, many children they raised together...for Arendelle was always about a profound love of family. As Elsa tilted her sister’s head up to press a sticky kiss against her lips, her voice was as sweet and charming as ever. “I love you, Anna. And I will love you no matter how big our family gets, and for as long as it rules over Arendelle.”

Anna sighed contently and squeezed in close to her wife, her sister, the very love of her life. Their family was already larger and happier than she had ever imagined, but now that they were married she somehow knew things would only get better from here.

For instance, after the past eight hours, they definitely had grandkids on the way!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two! Hope you liked the story.
> 
> [I have a new Twitter](http://twitter.com/dracedomino), you should check me out on it!


End file.
